


kisah di bawah hujan

by scarletgumi (winkiesempress), wisteriapinetree



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, Plotless, kemungkingan ooc :(
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/scarletgumi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h6>petang itu, hujan turun—</h6>
            </blockquote>





	kisah di bawah hujan

Oksigen bersih teraduk satu dengan aroma teh dari perkebunan di sisi jalanan agak lengang. Mereka menapaki bebatuan kecil pada suasana tenang pedesaan sore hari melewati pohon-pohon yang daunnya kekuningan lepas satu per satu dari ranting.

Shori sesekali mendongak, ia bisa mendapati pandangan langit yang masih terlihat biru hampir jingga atau awan-awan yang bergumpal. "... terima kasih," tiba-tiba tanpa diperintah, bibirnya meloloskan dua kata, membuat Sou yang berjalan menyamakan langkah di sisi kanannya menoleh dengan dahi agak berkerut.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Bagian timur angkasa sudah mengelabu dan awan-awan kian berarak--menciptakan firasat bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan menerjang. Jalan itu sepi, seolah memang diciptakan untuk mereka berdua. Tiada tempat bernaung jika nanti gerimis benar-benar turun.

Sou masih menanti jawaban, meski hanya desau angin yang kian mengiringi sunyi.

"Mungkin ...," Shori memulai kata kembali dengan sengaja menciptakan jeda sekejap. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan kalimat, setetes air terjatuh tepat di pucuk hidungnya ketika lagi-lagi ia mencoba memandangi langit yang awannya kian kelabu. "Terima kasih mengajakku ke sini."

Katanya, jika bulir hujan pertama mendarat di puncak hidungmu, maka cintamu terbalas? Entahlah, Shori tidak tahu soal mitos-mitos kurang penting seperti itu.

"Hah?" Kemudian atensi Sou teralihkan oleh butir hujan di pucuk hidung Shori. "Wah, sepertinya cintamu akan terbalaskan, Shori!"

"Kata siapa?" Rinai hujan kian berjatuhan, halimun menutup lembayung senja. Sore sebentar lagi mungkin tak terlihat, langit akan menggelap dan rintik akan menemani, namun entah mengapa tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mulai mengutarakan ajakan pulang.

Hanya gelengan kecil bersama seulas senyum yang Sou gunakan sebagai balasan. Ia memandangi angin yang bertiup, dalam hati ingin bertanya; kira-kira, siapa orang beruntung yang Shori cintai dan balik mencintai lelaki itu, tapi tidak penting.

Tiba-tiba Shori menghentikan langkah hingga sontak Sou ikut melakukan hal serupa. Jari telunjuk kanannya menempel di bibir, memberi sebuah isyarat untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, dan hujan yang intensitas titik airnya semakin banyak langsung mengguyur mereka begitu saja.

"Wah, hujan!" Suara Sou lebih terdengar riang daripada panik akan terpaan hujan, namun jawaban Shori kontradiktif dengan isyarat ceria itu.

"Kalau begini kita harus mencari tempat berteduh."

Maka mereka berdua berlari, dengan sepatu yang berkecipak dengan lumpur dan ternoda. Berkali-kali langkah mereka tak lagi seirama, dan hei, kenapa rasanya aneh jika sedari tadi mereka saling menyamakan langkah dan sekarang terkadang satu tertinggal di belakang?

Ada pohon yang sedikit merunduk berjarak sekitar lima meter setelah mereka berlari lumayan jauh. Daun-daunnya hampir semua jatuh dan tidak mungkin sepenuhnya melindungi mereka dari terpaan hujan yang kian deras. Tapi barangkali mereka bisa berdiam sejenak di sana, meminimalisir tetes-tetes air yang membasahi pakaian sampai hujan agak reda.

Maka Shori mempercepat velositas tempo gerakan kaki, membiarkan Sou tertinggal satu-dua-tiga langkah di belakangnya. Shori sampai lebih dahulu di bawah pohon kendati Sou masih sibuk berlari kecil, sepatunya masih berkecipak, dan ia malah sesekali mendongakkan kepala ke arah awan-awan yang tengah mengembun menjadi tetesan air.

Ah. Anak itu terlihat seolah sedang bermain dengan hujan alih-alih mencari tempat berlindung. Dengan jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh, sontak saja Shori meraih telapak tangan Sou dan langsung menyeretnya agar ikut berteduh ke sisi sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _cepat ke sini._

Sou tersenyum lebar dua jari, deretan giginya terlihat.

Pada akhirnya, hujan tidak juga kunjung reda sampai biru dan jingga di langit berlalu terganti gradasi gelap, dan tanpa sadar tak satu pun dari mereka yang melepas tautan di tangan.

\--]][[--


End file.
